Darren and his Snakeboy
by SpazzJazz
Summary: What if Darren met Evra before Cirque du Freak, when he was apart the traveling circus. What if Darren takes Evra home with him. Evantual Evra/Darren, meaning SLASH, don't like, don't read, don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Evra sat behind the glass wall, sitting in a corner.

Evra is eight years old, but he isn't like any normal eight year old.

He's a snakeboy, he has yellow-green hair, that's long, matted, and dirty, he has blue, red, green, and gold scales all over his body, the blue and red scales outlining his stomach with light gold and green on his stomach, with a shade of darker green and gold on the rest of his body. He had nothing to cover himself with except a loincloth. He was kept at a sideroad freakshow, where there was also a lady with facial hair problems, a man that has _no _hair, a almost-dead white lion, and a two-headed pig.

There was a new croud tonight, some of the people shrieked when they saw him, some people laughed and others just looked disgusted.

But one little boy who was in the front row, he didn't look amused or scared or disgusted, he looked angry and sad.

(Switch to Darren's POV)

I looked at the little boy in the glass box, I felt sad for him.

Uncle Drake took me here. He said it was a freakshow, I didn't know what that was, but sounded interesting, so I asked him to take me and he said he would.

I felt bad for the boy, he was dirty and looked sad, and I didn't think he looked like a freak, I thought he looked cool.

He was probably only a year older than me.

The man who ran it smirked meanly and opened a small door and grabbed the little boy, dragged him out by his hair.

He put a doggy collar around his neck and tied the boy to a pole with a leash.

He grabbed a stick and hit him, again and again, the crowd starts laughing including my uncle.

I cover my eyes and start crying, this isn't nice and it makes me feel angry and even sadder.

(Switch to Evra's POV)

I feel him hit me with his stick and I almost cry out, but I don't.

He's hit so many times, I'm basically used to it.

I hear crying and I look up, there's the boy and he's crying for me.

He looks up and marches up to my owner.

My owner looks down and sneers, "What do ya want boy?!"

The boy look up with angered eyes.

"You're a mean man!"

My owner laughed and said "Okay, yeah, I am mean. So what?"

The boy kicked my owner in the shin and said "You're a mean stupid man! Just a stupid bully!"

My owner snarled and said "Beat it kid!"

"No! Not until you say sorry and let him go!"

I have to hand it to the kid, he's got spirit.

The man snarled like a beast and slapped the little kid and the crowd gasped behind him.

It was okay when he hit a freak-kid, but when it's a totally normal little boy, not good.

The kid blinked back tears and turned to me, walking over and unclipped the leash while the man was busy dealing the crowd.

He grabbed my arm and together we slipped out of the rundown building.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy and I slipped walked quietly to his car.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Derran." The boy said.

"Mine's Evra." I say and he smiles.

"Evra, are you okay?" He asked, asking about my bruises.

"Yeah, right now."

We slipped into the car, as it was unlocked.

He sat on the seat next to me, when he saw the adult coming this way, slipped his blanket over me.

"Stay under there, until we get home."

The adult slid into the seat and drove off.

"You okay there buddy?" He asked.

"Yes, Uncle Drake." Derran said smiling.

Derran lived with uncle, because hid parents had died in a car accident, when he was only six months old.

"Good. Hey did you see where the snakeboy slithered off to?'

"Nope." He answered, smiling the whole time.

He layed his hand over Evra's covered one, comforting the snakeboy.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived home, my Uncle unstraps me, but I stay there while he goes to unlock the and goes in.

I took the blanket off of Evra, he sat up and blinked a couple of times.

I took his hand and led him around back.

We sat in the back yard, unsure of what to do.

"I could hide you in my room." I say, and he nods.

"Okay." I grab his hand and lead him into the house, Uncle Drake was making dinner in the kitchen.

I lead him upstairs and open the door, we walk into my room.

"Wow..." He says, looking around the room.

"What?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen a room or a bed for a long time."

"Wow." I say softly and I give him a hug. "It's okay now, you get to sleep in the bed all you want now."

"Really?"

"Really."

He gives me a hug this time. Before I can stop, I kiss him on the cheek, making us both blush.

"Darren! Dinner!"

"I'll be back and I'll bring food." I say quickly, before leaving and shutting the door behind me.

I come back upstairs, with an apple and a cookie in my hands.

"This is all I could sneak up here." I say, giving him the food.

"Thanks." he says and takes a bite of the apple.

I smile, because his 'thanks' sent warm fuzzies through my tummy.

We sit by each other on my bed and we are both quiet.

The door opens and Uncle Drake walks in, "Darren did you put-"

My stops short as he sees Evra sitting the bed.

"Darren! Why is he in your room!"

"I-I let him come in. He was so sad Uncle, I want him to be happy. Please can he stay, please?" I asked/begged, sending the best puppy dog eyes I could(which my mommy's sister, Aunt Dorothy, said were pretty darn cute).

"I- eh, fine. He can stay." Uncle Drake gave in, giving one last glance towards Evra, before leaving the room.

Me and Evra sigh, both of us happy he could stay.


	4. Last Chapter

It's been 6 of years since Evra came to live with me and my uncle.

Since then Evra and I have become really, really good friends and Uncle Drake likes Evra now. He doesn't go to school, but whenever I bring books home, he reads them.

He's very good at it.

But sometimes I have these dreams about him. Not just friendly little dream that random things happen, like most dreams people have, but dreams that have me waking up at night, with my sheets and boxers wet. While they're pleasent, when I see Evra the first time in the morning, with only boxers on, it makes me feel uncomfortable. But it does also makes me feel really happy.

Does that make any sense at all?

I don't think it does. Does that mean I love him?

Uncle Drake said love doesn't make any sense at all. And Aunt Dorothy said that if you love someone you're always thinking about them, and dreaming about them, that you like being around them so much that your chest fills with so much happiness that you think you'll explode, and that you'll do anything to please them.

Maybe I do love him.

That scares me a little.

"C'mon Evra do it again!" I plead with him. He smiles.

"Okay, but only this once." He says, before sticking his tongue up his nose. I giggle and he pats me on the head.

I stick my tongue out at him. He looks down and flicks me on the nose.

"Hey..." I whine, before giving him a playfull glare.

Yeah, Evra is taller than me, I'm 4'10"(**Don't **make fun of me), and he's 5'4".

He snorts and we walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Hey, we're both growing boys.

I grab a cookie, while he grabs an apple.

"Hey, remember when you snuck me into the house and hid me in your room."

"Yeah."

"Those were good times."

"Yeah, except for the fact we were scared to death that we would get caught."

He's standing beside me right now.

"I dunno, all that hugging made me feel better, and if I remember correctly, you kissed me."

My face grows hot and I protest "But it was only on the cheek!"

"I dunno, I think you were enjoying yourself a little too much." And now he's standing in front of me, close, only a couple inches away.

My face turns redder and I look away, with my arms crossed.

"Awww, c'mon I'm only playing." And he turns my face towards his.

His expression was playfull, but turned soft and... loving?

Evra is closer now. My hazel eyes locked onto his gold eyes.(A/N: In my world, Evra's eyes are gold)

He leans in closer and our lips brush briefly.

I slide my hands behind his neck and pull him in for another kiss.

We lock lips and I slide my hands up and tangle them in his long, silky greenish-yellow hair.

He wraps his arms around me and lifts me up onto the counter.

He moves along my jaw, and down along my throat, biting, licking, kissing. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist.

We hear someone clear their throat from the doorway. We break apart clumsily and look to see Uncle Drake standing awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen.

My face intstantly turns red and I hop off the countertop, Evra is rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you two are to do that, please, don't let it be in the kitchen, right after I've had it cleaned." He says with mock-exasperation.

We laugh nervously and slip past him, up to my room. His room at the other end of the hall.

I look at the digital clock.

9:47 p.m.

I yawn, suddenly tired.

"Tired?" Evra asks, stroking the side of my face.

"Yeah." I yawn and he goes to leave the room.

I grab the back of his teeshirt. "Wait!" I protest, "I want you to stay."

He smiles and nods, "Okay."

We undress and climb into bed together.

Lying under the covers, I snugle up next to him.

Sighing contently, I smile and go to sleep, in the arms of the person I love.

Of course, I won't tell him that now. That story is best saved for later.


	5. Extra ChaptAuthor's noticenotething

Okay guys, now the story is finished, but I'm planning to do a little something extra for the story...

I had to end it there because I have a bajillion other stories, but as sooon as i get most of the stories finished(and some one-shots posted), but while I ended it there, I was not satifised with it and many of you weren't as well.

So for the sake of the story I will post another story, that takes place in the six year time span. I'm gonna try to do one chapter per month, which makes like 72 chapters give or take, so I want to do this when I can just focus on this one story, which may(will) take a while, as my Supernatural story isn't even half-way finished.

The chapters will vary in size, due to whatever inspiration hits me.

Now I will stop here and give an extra bit to the story

- I Evra/Darren slash -

I woke up with a feeling of loss. I wondered why, until I noticed Evra was missing. The spot where he was-was kinda cold. I sat up and looked around, he wasn't in the room. I placed my hands in my lap and stared miserably.

Either Evra had changed his mind and decided not to be with him or last night was a dream. I felt like crying.  
But I didn't, because big boys don't cry.

Well... I felt like crying until Evra came into my room, dressed in black basteball shorts and a red muscle shirt and his hair was wet, like he just got out of the shower.

He tilted his head in wonderment why I had looked sad. He walked up and crawled onto my lap. He kissed me, I kissed back full force. "Why'jya look sad?"  
"It's nothing, it's stupid."  
He poked my nose,"C'mon, tell me or I'll-I'll tickle you!" He threatened, smiling evily.  
I narrowed my eyes,"You wouldn't dare..."  
"I would, now tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing, I told you, it's stupid."  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Fine..." He seemed to have given up, until he leaped towards me. His fingers danced over my ribcage, sending me into a fits of giggles and laughter (wow, just that one line makes him sound gay).

"Will you tell me now?"  
I shook my head, still laughing as he tickled even harder.  
"Okay, okay! I tell you!" I managed to breathe out.  
He stopped at once and I regained my breath before telling him.  
His face was blank and I thought that he must be dissapointed in me, that I would think of him that way. "I'm sorry, it was stupid and-" He cut me off with another kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath. "It's not stupid, you were worried. But you should know that will never change my mind." He said, before kissing me again.

I smiled into the kiss. I loved this boy.


End file.
